1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to underwater reconnaissance and surveillance. This invention relates particularly to a system for reconnaissance and surveillance underwater obtains data on a selected location for surveillance, mapping or target designation. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a reconnaissance and surveillance system that includes remote controlled underwater vehicle that obtains data on a selected location while providing a standoff distance for personnel who are controlling the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exists an underwater weapon that contains a shape charge warhead and is used in foreign mine counter measures. The warhead component is modular in design. The weapon is deployed into the water, and after the system is initiated, the weapon begins to run a predetermined course to the target. As certain distances and time requirements are met, the safe and arm mechanism within the weapon passes certain safety criteria and the weapon begins to arm. Once the weapon is within the terminal homing capability of the sonar, the weapon will automatically begin a run to the target. When it reaches the target, the weapon will detonate on contact, or it can be command detonated by the system operator.
Currently there exists no reconnaissance and surveillance capability within that allows for remote surface viewing, sub-surface viewing of potential areas of interest or laser designation of a potential target. In addition there exists no capability of mapping or imaging an area underwater at night with a non-visible light source or on-board sonar within the body of a small vehicle that is remotely operated. There is no small vehicle that incorporates a surface camera, a sub-surface camera, a laser designation capability and sonar.
The present invention provides a reconnaissance and surveillance vehicle that overcomes the deficiencies of prior devices for remote viewing of an object above or below the water surface.
A reconnaissance and surveillance vehicle according to the invention is capable of performing both surface and sub-surface missions. When deployed from a sealed delivery system, the reconnaissance and surveillance vehicle is capable of travelling several nautical miles under water. For the surface mission, when the reconnaissance and surveillance vehicle reaches a position of interest, the vehicle hovers several inches beneath the surface. At that time the vehicle deploys a telescoping camera above the surface to transmit live real time images of the area of interest back to the sealed delivery system or for laser designation of potential targets.
For the sub-surface mission, when the reconnaissance and surveillance vehicle reaches a position of interest, the underwater camera and light on board the vehicle will be activated. This allows the crew of the sealed delivery system to inspect underwater areas of interest or map and/or image an area underwater at night. Using a non-visible light source or on-board sonar from a remote location affords the crew a standoff capability currently not available.
An object of the invention is to provide a reconnaissance/surveillance system for remote imaging of a selected location that is either above or below the water surface while providing a standoff distance from the selected location for personnel controlling the reconnaissance/surveillance system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a reconnaissance/surveillance system that includes a remote controlled underwater vehicle that carries a subsurface camera arranged to form images using non-visible light.
A further object of the invention to provide a battery powered propulsion system for the remote controlled underwater vehicle.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a reconnaissance/surveillance system that includes a remote controlled underwater vehicle having an imaging system that comprises a telescoping mast arranged to extend above the water surface and a surface camera mounted to an upper portion of the telescoping mast.
An object of the invention is to provide a reconnaissance/surveillance system that includes a remote controlled underwater vehicle comprising a laser target designation module mounted to the mast and arranged to designate the selected location as a target.
A further object of the invention is to provide a reconnaissance/surveillance system that includes a fiber optical communications link between an unmanned remote controlled underwater vehicle and an operator control console mounted in a manned delivery vehicle arranged to deploy the unmanned remote controlled underwater vehicle toward a selected target.
An object of the invention is to provide a reconnaissance/surveillance system that comprises a remote controlled underwater vehicle having a telescoping mast arranged to extend above the water surface and a global positioning system module mounted to the telescoping mast, the global positioning system module being arranged to provide position data for the remote underwater vehicle to the operator control console via the fiber optic communications link.
An appreciation of the objectives of the present invention and a more complete understanding of its structure and method of operation may be had by studying the following description of the preferred embodiment and by referring to the accompanying drawings.